Negación
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Aunque hoy en día todas las mujeres tuvieran la extraña obseción con emparejar a hombres famosos unos con otros, ella jamás aceptaría que metieran a su Minato en alguna relación de esas. ¡Simplemente no podían crear chismes de esos!


**Serie:** Naruto

 **Autor:** xXKushinaXx/Miika

 **Pareja:** MinaKushi (Minato y Kushina)

* * *

 **Negación**

 **.**

 _-¡Hartense'ttebane! ¡Mina-chan no es gay!-_

 **.**

Muy bien, ella **lo sabía.**

Claro que lo sabía, era obvio después de todo.

¿Qué era obvio?

El hecho de que existirían con el tiempo diferentes murmullos y situaciones que harían que las mujeres que rodeaban a su novio terminaran inventando historias, anécdotas, chismes o lo que fuera en torno a su persona.

Ella podía aceptarlo. Vale, tal vez le costaba un poco, y de hecho puede que de vez en cuando usara sus **puños** para evitar que hablaran de más algunas cosas, tal vez a veces buscaba a quienes comenzaban esos chismes y procuraba dejarles bien claro que no continuaran desparramando blasfemias sobre el Namikaze.

Con los años, no obstante, aprendió a ignorar la mayoría, o mínimo no sufrir al punto de desesperarse buscando al responsable. Debía acostumbrarse después de todo, Minato ya era demasiado famoso, un héroe de guerra que pronto sería el Hokage, así que, ¿Qué caso tenía malhumorarse? Mientras no dudaran de la fuerza del hombre no importaba mucho que inventaran las mujeres.

Aún recordaba lo último que la irritó demasiado, cuando crearon ese horrible chisme de que Minato tenía amoríos con su amiga Mikoto. ¡Por dios! Los tres eran los mejores amigos desde que recordaba, ella fue quien los empujó a declararse, ¿Y venían a decir ahora que ambos tenían una relación a escondidas? Eso era absurdo, y no pudo más que fastidiarla al punto de que por un mes ninguna fémina de la aldea se atrevió a acercarse a su persona.

Mínimo con eso evito más drama del necesario, pues fue efectivo su método.

Dejaron de molestar.

Incluso tuvo apoyo de cierto usuario Uchiha que con uno que otro genjutsu dejó bien claro quién era el hombre de Mikoto. -Primera vez que estuvo en sintonía con ese Fugaku-baka-

El caso era, que al parecer ellas -quienes fueran ellas- **no estaban satisfechas con lo que habían dicho.**

¿Por qué?

¡Por que ahora inventaban algo **peor** de lo que jamás creyó escuchar!

Y lo peor de todo, es que prácticamente era algo que se estaba volviendo tan común y "popular", que no importaba si amenazaba a toda la aldea, aquello saldría de Konohagakure y lo sabrían los demás.

Malditas sean las mujeres "normales" y sus gustos _extraños._

 **.**

 _-¿Sabes? ¡Vi a Minato y Fugaku comiendo dangos!-_

 _-Oh dios oh dios, ¿Estaban en **esas** sillas?-_

 _-Estoy segura de eso, ¡me encanta!-_

 _-Esto es tan divertido, ¡Vamos a avisarle a las chicas!-_

 _._

Y allí estaba el meollo del asunto.

Las Kunoichis de la aldea estaban agarrando esa extraña moda de **emparejar** a hombres famosos unos con otros.

¡¿A quién se le ocurría hacer eso'ttebane?!

Kushina no podía más que golpearse la cabeza contra una pared mientras observaba a aquel par de adolescentes Chunin correr por las calles después de su rápida plática. Ella no tenía nada contra la homosexualidad, cada quien era libre de estar con quien deseara, de hecho, ella era de quienes pensaba que eso no definía a una persona.

¡Pero no tenían por qué empezar a dudar de la sexualidad de su prometido'ttebane!

Dando un fuerte y tenebroso golpe a la pared, empezó a caminar a rápidas zancadas hacia el lugar de dangos.

Primero pensó que era una mera broma, incluso le dio gracia escuchar como emparejaban a Fugaku con Hiashi, pues tanto Mikoto como Hana parecían impactadas y asustadas.

Tal vez no debió reírse tanto de eso, que bien que el karma se la buscó en su contra después de que estuviera un día completo burlándose de os susodichos. ¡Ni una semana y ya escuchaba como inventaban nombres de las parejas de Minato!

Es que dios, esas modas y cosas se le hacían tan raras. Llegaba a dudar de ser una mujer normal, porque de verdad, de verdad, ¿Alguna de esas chicas deseaba que sus novios _estuvieran_ con otro chicos y las cambiaran así tal cual? -¡Nadie quiere eso'ttebane!- chilló respondiéndose a sí misma, asustando a los transeúntes que poco y nada sabían de lo que rondaba la mente de la mujer.

Fue cuando llegó al puesto de dangos que su pobre cerebro se **rompió.**

Allí estaban, Fugaku y Minato.

El problema era cómo estaban.

 **Uno sobre el otro.**

Minato estaba tirado en el suelo con Fugaku sobre su persona y una horda de fangirls gritando mientras les observaban.

Su cerebro solo volvió a conectarse cuando notó como las chicas en cuestión parecían buscar algo con lo que recordar el momento, pues en cosa de poco tiempo estaban empezando a acercarse, chismear entre ellas, y una que otra parecía buscar algo que parecía una cámara.

Solo bastó una chispa del Kyubi para que huyeran como cobardes, dejándole libre pase a los dos hombres que se levantaban, con actitud de no comprender que tanto impacto habían causado. -Minato... - murmuró, demasiado sombría para el gusto del Namikaze.

Volteándose, y notando a las chicas que aún estaban a la vista medias sonrojadas, lo comprendió.

Preocupado se acercó hasta tomar entre sus brazos a su prometida, mirándole apenado, se explicó. -Alguien destornillo los asientos, con Fugaku al levantarnos para irnos terminamos cayendo, demasiado pasmados para notar lo que pasó- mirándole a los ojos, siendo sincero. -Era Minato después de todo, no tenía razón para mentir- esperó su respuesta.

El hecho de que le **besara** con furia y se lo llevara del cuello arrastrando fue suficiente para darle su respuesta a Minato.

Kushina quería _comprobar_ la masculinidad de su prometido.

 **¿Quién podía culparla?**

 **.**

Oh, y claro.

Los murmullos pasaron después de un tiempo, unas cuantas bodas, unos nueve meses y una nueva generación de bebes en camino fue suficiente.

Al final de cuentas, modas y chismes solo son eso.

 _ **Modas y chismes.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y volví! :D Con más MinaKushi y un futuro SasuSaku por ahí. Estoy en mi momento de inspiración, así que seguro una que otra continuación cae en unas horas. ¡Espero que les guste! Extrañaba escribir MinaKushi u_ú Puede que también suba un pequeño escrito con la "confirmación de la masculinidad" de Kushina :B

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
